


Desperation

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jac tries to cope with her wish to kiss Frieda.AU.





	Desperation

She doesn’t want to care that she’s alone in this lift, the lift that Raf died in, with Frieda, but she swears she can hear Raf laughing at her, teasing her about being too damn chicken to make her move. 

She waits, the lift doors slide closed for the second time and she makes her move, pulling Frieda to her and kissing her fiercely, Frieda lets out a small sound of surprise before smirking and responding hotly, pushing Jac back against the wall of the lift, letting herself press into Jac, smirking further when Jac groans and pulls back. 

“Problem?”

“Shut up.”

Jac snaps, giving her an almost smile all the same.


End file.
